Mr. Cat Vs. Kat
A FANDOM User= Kaeloo vs. Kid vs. Kat. Which machine-wielding cat will reign superior? Will Mr. Cat blast his way to victory, or will the katnipian destroy his rival? Introduction Wiz: Cats. The common pets we all know or love, but these two combatants are the most harmful of all. Boomstick: Mr. Cat, the bazooka-wielding feline, Wiz: and Kat, the destructive katnipian. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mr. Cat Wiz: Smileyland. A world of peace, happiness and sunshine. All was calm and quiet, until Boomstick: who showed up? The cat who will seriously fuck you up if you piss him off. His name is Mr. Cat. Wiz: But Mr. Cat did not originate from Smileyland. As a young kitten, he was shoved into a bag and thrown into a Russian river. He was then raised under the protection of his mother and father and kept him from his brothers. Boomstick: Why? Because they would beat the shit out of him for being her favorite. Wiz: When he grew up, he ran away home to Smileyland expecting to find peace, but instead Boomstick: found three shit-crazy animals. A frog, a duck and a squirrel. Wiz: Who later became his friends and rivals. Despite, being a normal kitten, he carries an arsenal of weapons, including his deceptive mind. Boomstick: His equipped with golf clubs, baseball bats, knives, mallets, chainsaws and dual pistols. But his weapon of choice are his dual bazookas. Wiz: His bazookas fire normal rockets, rapid-fire dodge balls with spikes, lasers, flaming sheep and giant, single-shot spiked-dodge ball. Mr. Cat: Try dodging this one! Boomstick: He can stretch his limbs, teleport using his mother's cat flaps, use levitation spells and has card powers. Amulet protects him from kind any kind of attack. Six-month old cheese lays a nasty smell around his opponent. Kaeloo: Oh, that smells terrible. I'm going to hurl. Wiz: And he has surprisingly accomplished many feats despite of being a cat. Boomstick: His survived hits from Bad Kaeloo and his weapons, burnt alive, taken down legions of zombies solo, and can lift a 100-ton mallet and survive being hit by a meteorite! Do not underestimate the cat of Smileyland. Wiz: He has what he has to take into the fight. Boomstick: Mr. Cat is one mean, lean, fighting machine. Mr. Cat: Hold the fire, hazelnut. We're going back to basics. Mr.cat aims his bazooka and fires at Quack-Quack. Kat Wiz: Bootsville, the place of misfit humans, strange animals and one, very disguised animal. His name is Kat. Boomstick: But it turns out, his not actually a cat. Stupid animals. Wiz: Kat is from the polluted planet of Catnip which are inhabited by Katnipians. You can see where this is going. Sent to earth to find Fishy Frisky Bits for his boss, the Kat Kommander, to help invade earth for civilization. Boomstick: He then was discovered by the Burtonburger family, who all raised him as a happy cat. Wiz: All except Coop and his friend Dennis Chan, who later became his enemies. Boomstick: But he wouldn't get any where without his favorite gear. He is equipped with rockets launchers, explosives, portals, an flying-robot bodyguard and can communicate with other katnipians through his collar. Wiz: But he is not just about machinery. He possesses strength, X-ray vision, an acid spit, intelligence, can stretch his skin and glide and has claws that can cut through almost anything. Boomstick: Despite his size, his feats are include surviving been stuck in a clothes dryer, reversed time, and even once toke the earth itself! Wiz: And later lost it back to the humans, which bring me to his flaws. He has never beaten his enemies, Coop and Dennis, and they're kids and also, he is allergic to earthly germs. Yet don't underestimate the destructive katnipian. Kat: Meow! DEATH BATTLE! Location: Smileyland. Stumpy, Quack-Quack and Kaeloo are playing a game when Mr. Cat appears. Mr. Cat: Yo, Losers. What are you playing now? Kaeloo: We're crossovers, Mr. Cat. See we're in a TV show and there are other TV shows that we are going to visit! All four buddies hop into a 'Travel Toilet' and get flushed to another world. Mr. Cat: Me, not big on the toilet humor. Location: Bootsville Woods. Kat has a box of Fishy Frisky Bits in his hand and is about to activate a portal to Catnip, when Mr. Cat arrives out of the Travel Toilet and they both see each other. Mr. Cat: Who are you? Kat: Meow! (Translation: I am Kat!) Mr. Cat: What's that in your hand? Kat: Meow. (Translation: Fishy Frisky Bits. Not for you.) Kat looks at his hand, only to see a empty hand. Kat: Meow! (Translation: I said they are not for you!) Kat sees Mr. Cat eating the Fishy Frisky Bits. Mr. Cat: What? I was hungry! Kat fires a rocket at Mr. Cat, destroying the Fishy Frisky Bits. Mr. Cat: Alright, then. We're going back to basics. The two ready the bazookas and rocket launchers. FIGHT! Both combatants fire 4 four shots which hit each other, causing ten trees to be knocked down. Mr. Cat sneaks up on Kat and hits him with his mallet, sending him flying. Kat glides to the ground and slashes Mr. Cat with his claws. Mr. Cat: Alright, this means war. Mr. Cat throws two knives at Kat, which he easily dodges. Mr. Cat runs up with a golf club and clashes with Kat's claws. Kat: Meow. (Translation: You cannot beat me.) Kat breaks the golf club and slashes at Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat backs up and pulls out his bazooka and fires lasers at Kat. Kat evades the laser, only to see he Mr. Cat was gone. Kat: Meow? (Translation: Where is he?) Mr. Cat: Right behind you. Mr. Cat slashes Kat with a chainsaw, backs off, pulls out the bazooka and then shoots dodge balls at Kat, who easily pops them. Kat: Meow. (Translation: Pathetic.) Mr. Cat then pulls out spiked-dodge balls. Mr. Cat: Now for something serious. Mr. Cat fires rapidly at Kat, as he dodges them and is about to slash Mr. Cat, but notices that the spiked-dodge balls cut through the trees, sending them crashing on the two cats. Kat activates a portal and leaves while Mr. Cat finds one of his mother's cat flaps and crawls through it. Mr. Cat: If I wasn't already me, I'd say respect. Location: Bootsville Dam Kat exits the portal and then pulls out another Fishy Frisky Bits box, only to find that all the treats were gone and found a hole in the bottom of the box. Kat: Meow! (Translation: Not again!) Kat looks around and finds Mr. Cat near his mother's cat flap. Kat: Meow! (Translation: Stupid cat flap!) Mr. Cat: Hey, that's my Ma's cat flaps, so respect. Kat pulls out a rocket launcher and fires Mr. Cat, who evades the rocket and pulls out two pistols and shoots Kat, both hitting him in the stomach as blood pours from the holes. Kat: Meow! (Translation: Curse you!) Kat spits acid at Mr. Cat, who runs into the catflap and hides. Kat uses X-ray vision to find him and spots him underneath. Kat breaks the ground below him and grabs Mr. Cat then stabs him in the stomach, but Mr. Cat pulls out a card and casts it, confusing Kat. Mr. Cat: Six-month old cheese! Kat sniffs the air and smells rotten French cheese. He lets go of Mr. Cat and vomits in the water. Mr. Cat then pulls out his wand, levitates a nearby tree and drops it on Kat. Mr. Cat: Saw you move! Kat slices the tree in half throws it into the dam. He activates the body-guard which shoots Mr. Cat in the chest, knocking him backwards. Mr. Cat then throws a sword at it and impales the robot, sending it into the dam, which it starts to crack. Kat attempts to glides away from the dam, but Mr. Cat stretches his arm and grabs onto Kat, taking him with Kat as the dam is destroyed and starts a wave that destroys the forest. Kat: Meow! (Translation: Get off me!) Kat shoots a rocket at Mr. Cat, be activates his amulet with reflects the rocket back to Kat, which hits him and sends the both hurtling to the ground below. Kat teleports away while Mr. Cat sees the Travel Toilet below and dives into it. Location: Smileyland Kat glides from the portal and lands safely on the ground and looks up to find where he is, which confuses him. Kat: Meow? (Translation: What is this place?) Kat turns around to find four Travel Toilets. Mr. Cat jumps out of one and slashes the rocket launcher in half with the chainsaw. Kat activates a portal and attempts to leave, but Mr. Cat levitates him near to him and drops him on the ground, head-first. Kat then gets up stunned. Mr. Cat: New rules. Mr. Cat pulls out his 100-ton mallet and hits Kat in the head, crushing it. Mr. Cat then slices Kat's corpse in half with a chainsaw and then blows the top half of Kat's body with a bazooka KO! Mr. Cat buries Kat's corpse in the ground and then waits for his buddies to return while the Burtonburger family search for Kat. Results Boomstick: Holy shit! That was awesome! Wiz: Kat put a worthy fight, but Mr. Cat had him out-classed. Mr. Cat had much larger arsenal and had the advantage in close-quarters combat. Boomstick: Also, while none of them had beaten their rivals, Mr. Cat loses to a Hulk-like toad while Kat is beaten by two kids. Seriously! You can predict why Mr. Cat had no problem taking Kat down. Wiz: Despite Kat having super-strength, remember, Mr. Cat lifted a whole 100-tons mallet and was running with no trouble at all! Also, once Mr. Cat got hit a meteorite, point-blank, and got up five seconds later like nothing happened! Boomstick: Looks like Kat just couldn't keep his head in the game! Wiz: The Winner is Mr. Cat! Next Time Combatant one: You want to fight? Let's go. Combatant two: I am Nariko. I am your doom. DMC DANTE VS. NARIKO Mr. Cat Kat |-| ICTPhil= Mr. Cat Vs. Kat 2 Once again, Kaeloo vs. Kid vs. Kat. Once again, those weapon-wielding felines will meet and create havoc around. Will Mr.Cat annihilate his rival once again? or, will Kat get a revenge? Introduction Boomstick: Wait a second, isn't their last fight ended with Kat buried underground considered as dead. That surely solved this conflict. Wiz: Correct, also last time, Kat was lazy enough to don't use all of his abilities, but now he is known to survive this punishment and... Boomstick: He is coming back, angry and ready to strike with everything he have? Wiz: You are correct once again. Boomstick: Oh hell yeah! More explosions! What are we waiting for then? Wiz: so, once again, Mr. Cat, the bazooka-wielding feline, Boomstick: and Kat, the destructive katnipian. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mr. Cat Wiz: We already showed you his powers and abilities last time, nothing changed, but we guess we can remind you the most importatnt ones. Boomstick: So, like last time, Mr. Cat carries an arsenal of his favorite weapons. Wiz: He's equipped with golf clubs, baseball bats, knives, mallets, chainsaws, dual pistols and of course his preferred dual bazookas. Boomstick: He can stretch his limbs, teleport using his mother's cat flaps, use levitation spells and has card powers. Wiz: His amulet protects him and his six-month old cheese still smells nasty. Boomstick:He survived hits from Bad Kaeloo and his weapons, burnt alive, taken down legions of zombies solo, and can lift a 100-ton mallet and survive being hit by a meteorite. Wiz: He is ready to spread destruction once again. Kat Wiz: In Kat's case however, we should point out more additional info about him. Boomstick: Because now he will use all of his possible powers. Wiz: Like Body shape shifting, shooting lasers and producing heat from his claws , and of course his durability supported by his great healing factor, Boomstick: To change into liquid, shoot without guns, cut through everything like lightsaber,his claws can also change into deadly buzz-saws, and he is also known to regenerate and survive being reduced to pile of dust. Wiz: And thats not all, he is able to separate his body parts and put them back together without injuring himself, he is even able to behead himself without serving any injuries. Boomstick: He is also able to survive extremely low and high temperatures. Wiz: He survived falling into lava, vacuum of outer space, or being encased in a block of ice. Boomstick: It turns out that he is harder than we thought. Wiz: His equipment also improves due to this changes. Firstly, his collar. Boomstick: Additionally it features shield generator, tractor beam. Wiz: To protect himself and levitate objects, sounds similar to Mr. Cat's magic. Boomstick: But it gives him extra cloaking device, that makes him invisible. Wiz: We could reveal more of his weapons, but in his previous fight he lost most of them. Boomstick: However he possesses everything to get back in action. Wiz: We should also add that he beaten his "Kid Vs Kat" rival more than once. Boomstick: He even succeed to send Fishy Frisky Bits to his home planet! DEATH BATTLE! Location: Smileyland, Mr. Cat is walking away, while Kat's paw gets out of ground in zombie style. He gets out the ground with angry red eyes, and throws rock at Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat looks back and surprisingly sees his fallen enemy alive. Mr. Cat: So you back for more? Kat: Meow! (Translation: This time it wont be that easy!) Mr. Cat: Alright, once again this means war. The two stand against each other. FIGHT! Kat rushes Mr. Cat, while he steps away and let's Kat to fall on ground. Mr. Cat attempts to slashs Kat with a chainsaw while he activates tractor beam and throws Mr. Cat away, knocking him backwards. Mr. Cat: Hey,whats this? some new tricks? It's not going to help you anyway! Kat: Meow! (Translation: Then take this!) Kat pulls out a laser pistol and fires at Mr. Cat, who evades the shot and pulls out two pistols. Kat shots once again and lands hit on one of Mr. Cat's pistols destroying it. Mr. Cat: You seriously, starting to make me angry! Mr. Cat Fires at Kat, and bullet successfully reached target, Kat falls to the ground and turns into liquid. Mr. Cat: That was too easy. Kat suddenly changes his shape and backs on his feet. Boomstick: Hey, last time when Kat get shot, it ended bloody way! Wiz: Yes, but its one of his unused abilities, he has no problem with metal in his body, even if it goes through his eye or head. Boomstick: So he became more powerful now. Wiz: He WAS that powerful last time and in his series he even met with similar situation. Mr. Cat: Ewww, i wish i didin't see that. Kat: Meow! (Translation: Stop complaining and fight.) Kat fires and once again lands hit on Mr. Cat's pistol destroying it. Mr. Cat approaches Kat and cuts his laser with chainsaw, Kat changes his front paws into buzz-saws in respond. Mr. Cat: Well, that's cheating. Their saw-blades lock, Mr.Cat with his strength gains advantage and cuts one of Kat's paws. Mr. Cat: Try to cheat this! Mr. Cat attempts to cut Kat down with his chainsaw, but Kat activates shield genetator and blocks his attack, after that he cuts Mr.Cats chainsaw in half and pushes him away.Than Kat attaches his cut arm to his body. Mr. Cat: This is soo annoying, stop doing so! Kat: Meow! (Translation: Ok, see you next time then.) Kat opens portal and leaves, confused Mr. Cat hop into a Travel Toilet and flushes himself after Kat. Location: Bootsville, near Bertonburgers house. Kat exits portal. Kat: Meow! (Translation: Now lets back to food busines.) Mr. Cat arrives out of the Travel Toilet and they both see each other. Kat: Meow! (Translation: Stop stalking me!) Mr. Cat: We're going back to basics. Kat enters bertonburgers house. Mr.Cat pulls out the bazooka, blows up doors in pieces and enters, just to see Kat in standing in living room, trying to create laser from remote. Mr. Cat picks up tv and throws it at Kat, hitting him. Mr. Cat: If you want to use a remote, you need a tv! Kat breaks tv, picks up picture tube and runs to kitchen. Mr. Cat: yea, just keep runing! Mr. Cat follows him and sees him assembling picture tube to parts of microwave. Mr.Cat pick's up knives and forks and throws them at kat, successfully impaling him. Kat then, again uses regeneration trick, turns on his cloaking device in collar and dissapears with gathered parts. Mr. Cat: Now what? hunter becomes a prey, huh? Kat creates laser blade from those parts and ignites it revealing himself in front of Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat: Good!, if i wasn't already me, I'd say respect. But i'm not afraid of you. Kat attacks Mr. Cat multiple times but he dodges most of them, and survive all of hits. Blade's RGB color becomes red and unstable Kat: Meow! (Translation: Now you play with that.) Kat tosses blade to Mr.Cat, and he grabs it. Mr. Cat: Thanks! but i'm not that stupid. Mr. Cat throws Blade at Kat and it explodes at him and knocks him backwards. Kat: Me-ouch! (Translation: Ouch!) Kat gets up and runs upstairs to his scratching post lair, Mr. Cat follows him. Mr. Cat: Now what? You want me to redecorate your home? Kat enters small spaceship in his home, Mr.Cat gets insite, after him. Kat: Meow! (Translation: Now, just start engine, and fly free.) Mr. Cat sees Kat in front of ship. Mr. Cat: Stop running! Will you? Kat: Meow! (Translation: I was about to give up, but you gave me an idea.) Mr. Cat attacks Kat, but he evades it and leaves Mr. Cat in front of the ship. Kat uses control panel and locks doors in middle of the spaceship. Dors shuts. Mr.Cat and Kat are separated with dors with small window. Kat:Meow! (Translation: Now i can tell you, that you fell into my trap) Mr. Cat: And so, you finally will escape? Scared litle kitty. Kat:Meow! (Translation: Yes, i will escape and you will take flight straight at sun.) Mr.Cat: You are not only runner but you also also pretty dumb, there is no way to reach sun with ship of this size, there is no enough fulel! Kat:Meow! (Translation: This ship is powered by something unusual, my own invention, a nuclear battery.) Engine starts and ship leaves Bertonburgers house leaving huge hole in roof. Mr. Bertonburger exits his bedroom and sees all of destruction. Mr. Bertonburger: COOP! Could you explain that oversized skylight? Coop: Kat did that. Mr. Bertonburger:*facepalm* Location: Spaceship above Bootsville Mr. Cat: I would like to see this power reactor, can i? Kat:Meow! (Translation: Well, if you wish so.) Kat opens small sealed doors and shows engine room with transparent glass containing energy collector. Mr. Cat breaks glass in mid dors and sends rocket at the core hitting it and damaging it. Kat:Meeeeeeow! (Translation:Noooooo!) Mr. Cat: I guess our destination just changed. Mr. Cat breaks doors with his 100-ton mallet, Kat shoots him with his claw lasers, suddenly engine stops and ship starts to fly downwards straight to Bootsvile forests like a missile. Kat:Meow... (Translation: Thats gonna...) Mr. Cat: ...hurt. Battery breaks completely and starts to leak energy. Ship crashes striking the ground and malfunctioning battery triggers nuclear explosion. Explosion wipes hundreds of trees and creates huge hole. Only thing that did not evaporate is Kat. KO! Kat gets up and runs straight to his home, to avoid being blamed about this destruction. Results Boomstick: I love endings of these kind, great fireworks! Wiz: This time Kat use all of his possible abilities, even if skills sometimes lack, his regeneration forgives all of his mistakes. Boomstick: Everything goes similarry in his series, even if his enemies stops him he always try again, until success. Whatsmore in his series he never even gets close to death! Wiz: This time, Mr. Cat had only strength advantage, Kat used his collar powers to substitute Mr. Cat's magic, with addition of cloaking device. Boomstick: Even if most of Kat's weapons were previously destroyed, he stil was able to use his claws and machinery properly to gain close-quarters advantage. Wiz: Mr. Cat was fighting and countering Kat greatly, but meet his durability limit. Boomstick: Kat however once survived nuclear explosion of his homemade reactor. Wiz: He made it without scratch, even if he was next to exploding core in cave, under mountain. Boomstick: also while Mr. Cat was using typical earth weapons, Kat utilizes more advanced technology, even if its made by himself. Wiz: This time the Winner is Kat! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card